Silk material is produced by thousands of species of spiders and by worms from various insects such as mites, butterflies, and moths. Silks produced by silkworms (typically Bombyx Mori) and orb-weaving spiders are widely studied due to their impressive mechanical properties, environmental stability, biocompatibility, and tunable degradation. In addition, such silk can be modified to deliver antibiotics, drugs, and growth factors to enhance healing in biomedical applications. Biomedical applications have seen successful introduction of silks, dating to the first usage of silk sutures centuries ago. See, for example, Vepari, C. and Kaplan, D. L., “Silk as a Biomaterial,” Prog. Polym. Sci. 32 (2007), pp. 991-1007. However, there is no existing technologies that enable production of three-dimensional silk-based constructs with high mechanical strength and/or stiffness.